Digimon: The new era Prologue
by Ultimate Sketcher
Summary: After 20 years, the previous 8 digi-destineds were reunited once again, and an unexpected event is about to happen...


****

Digimon!!!

The new era (Prologue)

Author's advice: If you're not the kind of reader who like small details about how the story started, then you better skip this part. The prologue is mostly concentrated on the pass 8 digi-destins; the new digi-destins will be in action at Part 1.

It's been 20 years since the 5 new digi-destins saved the digi-world from the evil digi-destin, Everything were fine until…

???: Hum, hum… it's almost ready. Soon, people all over the world will know my name… Ha ha ha ha ha!!!

In a small apartment, a man about 35 years of age is sitting in the living room reading newspaper. The wife is preparing dinner for their kids to come home.

Man: Is the dinner ready yet, Sora?

Sora: Your appetite sure hasn't change in the pass 20 years, Tai.

They both laugh at each other. It's been 12 years since Tai and Sora got married, and they now have a happy small family of 4. Oh, and Agumon and Biyomon are also their family member, so that makes them 6. With the sound of the opening of the front door, they know that the kids have come home.

Girl1: I'm hooooooome!!!

Girl2: We're back.

Agumon: Welcome home, Ginny, Vanny.

Biyomon: Dinner is almost ready!

Ginny and Vanny, twin girls of Sora and Tai, are very different even thoughts they're twins. Ginny is a Tomboy who is very active and energetic and Vanny is more of a quiet girl who likes to dig books.

Tai: Oh, Ginny, Vanny, how's school today?

Ginny: You're so not going to believe this, dad. Our basketball team beats the challenger 50 - 0! And I was the top scorer!! Aren't you proud of me?

Tai: Wow! You're da'bomb! That's my girl! And you, Vanny?

Vanny: I have the highest average of the school year.

Tai: Straight A+'s!!! You're one smart kid! I bet you have my intelligence and Ginny has my stamina! I hope that I could give you two half of each so you'll be balanced!

Sora: Sure, dear. If you divide your intelligence into 2, I bet it will be smaller than a grain of rice.

Everybody: Ha ha ha!

Biyomon: Alright, quit laughing you guys, dinner's ready!

Tai: Charge to the table!

At the dinner table, everybody is having dinner.

Ginny: Dad?

Tai: Yeah, what is it, Ginny?

Ginny: Can you tell us about the digi-world where Agumon and Biyomon are from?

Tai: Again?

Ginny: Come on, dad. It's very interesting!

Tai: Alright, Agumon, you tell her.

Agumon: Who, me? I'm not a good storyteller you know? You tell the girls, Biyomon.

Biyomon: Okay, I'll tell them.

At this time, the phone rings.

Tai: I'll get it! Hello, Kamiya resident!

Izzy: Izzy's speaking.

Tai: Oh, Izzy, what's in the screen?

Izzy: I'm not sure, it's been so long…

Tai: Set a direct path to the main point will'ya?

Izzy: I'm afraid that the evil digimons is starting to show up again.

Tai: Come on, Izzy. It's been 20 years! And beside, I don't see our digivices working.

Izzy: You're binaurally correct, that's exactly my point! Anyway, I'll contact you when I have new informations.

Tentomon: And say hi for me to Agumon and Biyomon!

Tai: Sure, I will. Bye.

Tai hangs up the phone.

Sora: Who was it?

Tai: Oh, nothing. It was Izzy. You girls better sleep early because tomorrow is your summer camp!

Ginny & Vanny: Yes, dad!

That night, Tai couldn't sleep, he was thinking about Izzy's words.

The next morning, at the campsite, lots of parents brought their children there for the summer camp.

Tai: This place sure hasn't changed much.

Sora: You're right, Tai. Hey, look, it's Mimi and Matt!

Mimi: Hi Sora!

Matt: Hey Tai.

Sora: You brought your kids for the summer camp too?

Matt: Yeah, that's one of the reasons. Max, Lilly, say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya.

Max: Hi Mr. And Mrs. Kamiya!!

Lilly: … Hello…

Max is a teenage boy with tall hair, he seems to be a very loose person. Lilly is a shy little girl who always hides herself behind her big brother.

Tai: Wow, you have lots of energy, boy! And you look just like your mother, Lilly.

Sora: Max, Lilly, meet Ginny and Vanny.

Max: Cool! A twin beauties!

Tai: PSS, if you want to date one of them, I can always help you, Max ^_^.

Max: Can I date both of them?

Tai: If you can handle them.

Matt: Hey, hey, don't give my child a bad education.

Tai: Come on, Matt. Can't you take a joke? By the way, aren't Kary and TK still here yet?

Sora: They said that they will come by bus, they might arrive at the bus station by now.

Tai: Ok, I'll go get them.

Sora: What's the rush? There is plenty of time before the sign-up is over.

Tai: Just meet me at the temple ok? And bring the digimons!!!

Sora: What? Make senses out of your words, Tai! Why the digimons?!

Matt: You don't know?

Mimi: Do you know anything, Matt?

Matt: Tai called me this morning telling me to bring Gabumon, Palmon, out crests and digivices. He said that it's critically important.

Sora: Now I remember, he told Biyomon and Agumon to come too. I asked him why, but he didn't answer.

A man with blue hair and glass approaches the group, he's with a boy about 12 of age. The boy looks cool, calm and handsome.

Man: Long time no see, guys.

Sora: Joe! I bet Tai asked you to come too, right?

Joe: Huh, well, I also bring my son here for the summer camp. Kie, introduce yourself to Mr., Mrs. Ishida and Mrs. Kamiya.

Kie: Hi, my name is Kie.

Joe: How many times do I have to tell you to get ride of that iceberg attitude?

Sora: It's ok, Joe. Isn't he like Matt back in the old days?

Matt: …

Mimi: You're right! Ha ha!

Izzy: Guess you're all having fun.

Joe: Hi, Izzy. How have you been?

Izzy: Error percentage 0.00.

Sora: Who's that girl busy playing with her computer behind you?

Izzy: Oh, I almost forgot. This is my daughter, Eve. Say "hello", Eve.

Eve: Hello.

Izzy: …That's not what I really meant…

Eve: I can't get connected to the Internet.

Izzy: Let me try. Hmm…

Sora: Like father like daughter.

Mimi: I thought that you also have a boy, where is he?

Izzy: Oh, you mean Jamm? He doesn't feel like coming so he didn't come. 

Matt: Let's go to the temple and wait for Tai.

Joe: Right.

Max: Where are you going, father? Can we come too?

Matt: No, Max. It's none of your business.

Ginny: Is it about the digi-world, Mr. Ishida? Can we please come along, pleeeeease?

Sora: I think it won't do any harm to let them join the conversation.

Matt: Alright…

At the temple.

Tai: Sorry to keep you waiting! Now, everyone here?

Matt: Yes. So, what's all this about?

Joe: Please not bad news, please…

TK: Yeah, what is it, Tai?

Kari: It sounds like something's wrong. Go play with aunt Ginny ok, Richy?

Richy: K mom!

Richy is TK and Kari's little boy, he is very mature for his age (probably like Kari) and has a very kind heart.

Tai: Ok, announce the news, Izzy.

Izzy: Here goes, yesterday, when I was verifying the net structure to see if anything is wrong, then I picked up this weird signal which is similar to the evil digimons. As conclusion, I think evil digimons are starting to re-appearing in the digi-world.

Everybody: !!!

Agumon: You didn't told me that, Tai.

Mimi: That's impossible! Didn't the pass 5 new digi-destins saved the digi-world for a second time?

Joe: Oh great, we just had peace and we're now facing doom.

TK: It can't be!

Kari: I already destroyed all the evil digimons including the evil digi-destin!

Tentomon: But it's true what Izzy was saying, I believe the signal we saw yesterday is an evil digimon.

Gabumon: But, we can't save the digi-world if we can't get our digivolving skills back! Or are there new digi-destins?

Patamon: So, does it means that Gatomon and I must go back and fight again?

Gatomon: I was hoping for a retirement…

Mimi: If we're going back to the digi-world, then I quit now. I'm NOT going back there.

Palmon: Look on the bright side, it's always good to be in the nature.

Mimi: That's exactly why I'm not going.

Tai: Chill, chill, guys. We're still not 200% sure of it.

Matt: Now what do we do?

Tai: Just pull out the digivice and see if anything happens.

Joe: If it doesn't?

Izzy: Peace and love.

Joe: If it does?

Izzy: Fight and War.

Joe: Oh man…

Tai: Alright, everybody, here goes!

When they pulled out their digivices, the digivices start to tremble and their crests are glowing.

Joe: This is not what I was hoping for.

Mimi: Ah… I can't hold on to it anymore!

The digivice and crest fly out of Mimi's hand and landed in Lilly's hands; Matt's to Max; Joe's to Kie; Izzy's to Eve; Tai's to Ginny; Sora's to Vanny and TK and Kari's to Richy (Wow, he has 2 digivices!).

Ginny: What the…? Isn't this your digivice, dad?

Eve: This "black box" needs analyses. Correction, "white box".

Max: Sure looks cool!

Kie: …?

Tai: Can it be…?

Just when Tai is about to say another word, the sky cracks open and sucked the 7 kids in along with the digimons.

Ginny: Woaaa~!

Vanny: Ahhh~!

Kie: Arg~!

Max: Yikes!

Lilly: Ahh~!

Eve: Oh!

Richy: Wo~!

The fissure closes up and disappears.

Kari: Richy!!!

Mimi: Lilly! Max!

Joe: Kie!

Sora: Ginny! Vanny!

Izzy: It looks like they're chosen as the new digi-destins.

Joe: Why? Why our children?!

Matt: I was afraid that this day might come…

Sora: I hope they're ok…

Tai: Don't worry, Sora. Agumon and the others will take care of them, beside, I'm sure that they're tougher than we were!

Izzy: It sure is good to think in the positive way, but remember, our digimons can't digivolve. Except Patamon and Gatomon of course.

Joe: Great, just great, now I worry even more, my wife is going to kill me if anything happens to Kie.

Sora: Chill out, Joe. I'm sure she'll understand.

Tai: I got an idea! Izzy, can you try to contact your daughter's PC through your computer?

Izzy: That's not impossible. Let me try.

Mimi: I want to talk to Lilly!

Kari: I want to talk to Richy!

Izzy: Hold on, ladies! One at a time please.

After a while.

Izzy: Got it! Hey, it's Eve! Eve, can you read me? This is dad!

Eve: ….Da….d….we….r……trou…..le……..the………..ru…..ler………f…….he….evil……digi……on……is…….m……..*beep*.

Izzy: Oh no, the link is down.

Tai: I think she said something like "The ruler of the evil digimons is….".

Sora: What does she mean by that?

TK: It's probably another evil digi-destin!

Matt: Who by it be? The digi-destins are chosen because they know about the digi-world or saw a digimon fight. The range is too big! How are we going to find him/she?

Mimi: I just hope they're all right….my poor Lilly….

To be continued……………

****


End file.
